This invention relates to flintlock ignition mechanisms for firearms, such as rifles, pistols, and shotguns, and more particularly to an arrangement for easily converting a conventional flintlock mechanism to use pyrophoric metals to produce a more intense spark for more positive ignition by a simple alteration which allows the mechanism to be easily reconverted to a conventional flintlock system.
A conventional flintlock mechanism is attached to a wooden stock which also serves to mount the barrel and is positioned adjacent the barrel breech. The mechanism includes a lockplate on which is pivotally mounted a hammer biased by a mainspring toward a downward position and held against the spring force by a sear mechanism that can be released by a trigger which may be separately mounted on the stock.
The hammer carries a flint which is gripped between fixed and movable jaws mounted on the hammer. Also located on the lockplate is a pan open on the upper side and adapted to receive a priming charge which, when ignited, will communicate the flame through a touch hole in the barrel breech to the main charge within the barrel. A combination cover and frizzen is mounted pivotally in front of the pan on the lockplate, so that when the hammer is in the cocked position, the cover closes off the upper side of the pan to protect and retain the charge therein while the frizzen extends in a generally upward direction. When the hammer is released, the flint strikes the surface of the frizzen and, by the engagement between the flint and the steel, creates sparks of incandescently hot iron which are directed in a downward direction toward the pan. As the flint strikes the frizzen, the frizzen and cover are lifted upwardly to expose the pan so that the sparks go into the pan to ignite the priming charge.
With the conventional flintlock mechanism, it is important for proper ignition that the flint be properly knapped or shaped and the frizzen clean and dry to ensure production of sufficient sparks for ignition. It has been recognized that the combination of flint and steel, while functioning adequately under ideal conditions, can deteriorate severely in performance by the presence of moisture or damage to the flint to produce a less than ideal shape for producing sparks. Thus, shooting enthusiasts who still enjoy the use of flintlock firearms have long sought improvements that would produce a better spark for faster and more reliable ignition of the priming charge.
It has also been recognized that one method of producing better sparks is to utilize a Misch metal pyrophoric alloy as has been used in cigarett lighters and the like for ignition of volatile liquid fuels. One early effort to utilize pyrophoric alloys is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,611 issued Apr. 26, 1966. This patent discloses a mechanism utilizing a wheel, much like that of a cigarette lighter, which is embedded in the breech block and utilizes a cigarette lighter-type, pyrophoric flint spring-loaded against the wheel. Because this mechanism is enclosed, it will not function many times before cleaning is necessary because of the powder fouling which is forced into the mechanism under the high breech pressure when the firearm discharges.
A more successful effort is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,550, issued Sept. 18, 1984, which utilizes a more conventional flintlock mechanism. As shown in this patent, a small housing carrying a wheel and cigarette lighter pyrophoric flint is clamped on the hammer in the place of the conventional flint, and the frizzen is covered with a suitable friction material, such as leather. Thus, when the hammer falls, the flint wheel will engage the leather on the frizzen to rotate in the manner of a conventional cigarette lighter and abrade the pyrophoric flint to cause sparks to be directed downward into the pan as the frizzen and cover move away.